The primary purpose of this investigation is to better understand the physiologic and psychosocial factors that underlie altered pain perception and health care seeking behavior among persons with fibromyalgia (FM). The second purpose is to perform a longitudinal study of the natural history of FM among patients and persons who meet criteria for this disorder but who do not consult physicians for treatment of their symptoms.